User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Hi Banning, You recently changed my story's title from 'Just Deserts' to Just Desserts'. I've tried to undo this but for some reason it won't let me. I had deliberatelly titled the peice with the single S spelling as it comes from the old word 'desert', meaning something that is deserved or merited. Whereas a dessert is usually the last course in a set meal. lol. Here's a quick link for reference: http://grammarist.com/spelling/just-deserts-just-desserts/ Would you mind undo-ing your title change please? Thanks in advance, Treyui Check this out This tool lets you message multiple users at once, saving time (I'm using it right now): http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Message Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:51, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello, the Villains wiki staff are stuck-up snobs they seem to have banned me for a WHOLE YEAR, when don't you think I've been making enough contributions? Some guy called Deadnine said I was "vandlizing" and has banned me for a whole year, which is just unbelievable. He doesn't know anything about what I do and he just assumes one little mistake was "vandalism." Hell, I'm just trying to be constructive. I would like the situation sorted out as soon as possible but otherwise I am not going on the Villains wiki again. LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 16:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) A Question So I have a series in the works called "Slayers." It's not really Creepypasta-related, nor is it going to be on the Wiki. I recently put up a preview for the series on my site. Is it cool if I make a blog post saying that the preview is up and the series is in the works? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:15, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright Alrighty then. I think I'll just take your word for it though. Thanks. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:56, July 7, 2015 (UTC) May be easier to do this Instead of copy-pasting the link to a user's profile, it might save you time to type it out like this SoPretentious, resulting in: SoPretentious. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is actually the fastest way to type the links to user profiles: which results in: . Inside there is thunder in your heart 14:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC) A short thing In Torment: Excubia is out. It is a very short introduction to the series, that will improve the series even if read after the other stories. This is not In Torment III, just something made to answer some questions. I'd love for you to check it out. In Torment III is about to begin being made. Also, about the Tobit series. I've fallen behind, and have made the choice of reading the entire series from the start, including the tie-ins and such. I am confused as to where to start. Is For Love and Hot Chocolate the story I should start with? ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 08:08, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy, I noticed you were changing your copyrights I know you are interested in getting your work published. I've thought if I could get my collection to a nice size I'd maybe try to get it published as a book of short stories. Should I change my copyrights as well, do you think? Thanks for the advice. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:43, July 8, 2015 (UTC)